1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to fuse igniter adapters and more specifically, to a fuse igniter adapter assembly that adapts various fuse cord sizes to various firing devices.
2. Description of Prior Art
An important fuse utilized in the explosives, ordinance and demolition community is fuse cord, used to initiate high explosive detonators. Fuse cord commonly comprises a woven fabric tube of reinforced with wrappings of fiber or metal, and impregnated with asphalt and wax. Filled at its core is a high burn rate material. The type of flammable used and the diameter of the cord determines the rate at which it burns. The cord functions as a conduit of detonative energy.
With the large variety of commercial and military types of fuse cords, there is a difficulty in the prior art regarding a device for adapting various fuse cord sizes to various firing devices. This is especially true for the diameter size 0.107 to 0.150 for which no useable adapter is available. While the prior art has reported using fuse cord, none have established a basis for a specific apparatus that is dedicated to the task of resolving the particular problem at hand. What is needed in this instance is a fuse igniter adapter assembly that adapts various fuse cord sizes to various firing devices.